Solaire von Astora
Solaire von Astora ist ein Ritter in Dark Souls. Man kann ihn herbeirufen, um sich notfalls Unterstützung bei einem Boss zu holen, gegen dem man alleine nicht ankommt.thumb|263px|Solaire von Astora Beschreibung Solaire trägt einen Zylinder-förmigen Helm, wie sie die Kreuzritter trugen, mit einer roten Feder an der rechten Seite des Helms. Des Weiteren trägt er ein weißes Hemd, auf dem eine Sonne abgebildet ist, dessen Kreis gelb und die Strahlen rot sind. Außerdem trägt er einen Gürtel und ein Schwert dadran. Auf seinem Schild ist die gleiche Sonne abgebildet wie auf seiner Brust/seinem Bauch. Plot Solaire is first found just in front of the bridge that leads to Undead Parish, gazing at the sun. Speaking to him here will give the player the White Sign Soapstone and allow Solaire to be summoned to fight the Bell Gargoyles as a Gold Phantom. Solaire may be summoned for the fight with the Gaping Dragon in the Depths. Solaire can be met by a bonfire in Anor Londo and can be summoned for the encounter with Ornstein and Smough. Afterwards, Solaire will move from Anor Londo to the Sunlight Altar in Undead Parish, offering the player a chance to join the Warrior of Sunlight Covenant. Solaire can be summoned for the Centipede Demon fight. After defeating the Centipede Demon and continuing towards Lost Izalith from the boss arena, the player will encounter him again. If the player speaks to Solaire immediately after or enters Lost Izalith from this location, Solaire will later become hostile, attacking the player on their next meeting and will be unavailable as a phantom in the Kiln of the First Flame. If the player instead takes the shortcut to Lost Izalith (which can only be accessed through being a +2 Chaos Servant), and destroys the glowing red-eyed Chaos Bug found there and kills the Centipede Demon, Solaire can be found sitting in the Chaos Bug room saddened that he could not find his own sun. In his lucid state, Solaire can later be summoned for the fight against Gwyn. Lore Ritter Solaire von Astora ist ein Krieger des Sonnenlicht, der für die Suche nach seiner eigenen Sonne Untot geworden ist. Taktik Attacking and killing Solaire will make him unavailable for future boss fights. Should the player wish to attack him, Solaire will fight with a sword and shield, and use the Lightning Spear miracle. Anmerkungen * If the player kills Siegmeyer of Catarina before fighting Ornstein and Smough, Solaire's summon sign will no longer appear. If Siegmeyer dies from indirect damage, however, Solaire's sign will still appear. * 8 liquid Humanity can be stolen from Solaire using the Dark Hand. * Solaire can be met without killing the Taurus Demon by utilizing the Master Key and going through the Watchtower Basement, where Havel the Rock is held, to Darkroot Basin to Undead Parish. Alternately it is possible to travel from Firelink Shrine to the New Londo Ruins shortcut to Valley of Drakes to Darkroot Basin to Undead Parish, provided that the Master Key or the Key to New Londo Ruins are in possession. If Solaire is reached through either shortcut and he is not present, quitting and reloading the game can make him appear. * Should the player not belong to the Chaos Servant covenant, they may alternatively anger Solaire at the Sunlight Altar after Anor Londo, destroy the Chaos Bug in Lost Izalith without the shortcut, then request absolution after defeating the Bed of Chaos. Solaire will then proceed as normal, still able to be summoned against Gwyn after speaking to him. * Players can also save Solaire from insanity without needing to be a +2 Chaos Servant by attacking the Sunlight Maggot through the wall. This can be accomplished by using attacks that are not impeded by the environment, such as Poison Mist and Toxic Mist, or the special attack of some of the dragon weapons. * It is possible to summon Solaire for the Dark Sun Gwyndolin boss battle, if Ornstein and Smough haven't been defeated yet. Although he will not enter the arena to help, the player will still be awarded a Sunlight Medalfollowing Gwyndolin's defeat. Charakterinformation Leben und Seelen - Verteidigung - Ausrüstung - Drops - Dialogue |} Trivia *Solaire floats a small distance above the ground, giving the appearance that he is taller than the player. This is also true for the Crestfallen Merchant of Sen's Fortress. *Solaire is referenced in an Easter Egg in the game Borderlands 2, where a mock bonfire can be found with an armored man named "Solitaire" sitting next to it. *Solaire's armor and shield can be seen in Episode 17 of the Netflix Series "Turbo Fast". *Solaire is referenced in World of Warcraft as a follower named Soulaire of Andorhal, Soulaire gives the player a bonfire toy if they perform the "/tired" emote, using the toy will create a Bonfire similar to the ones in Dark Souls and players can enkindle it for a short 1 minute buff. *"Solaire" is a French word and translates into "solar" (relative to the sun). This is most likely the inspiration behind Solaire's name. *Solaire's armor is very reminiscent of King Arthur's armor in Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It both sports green and white colors, mail coat and a sun symbol on the front. *Solaire is the only character with a major questline that does not appear in Firelink Shrine. Gallerie - Kategorie:Charaktere (Dark Souls)